Primer amor
by FeelTheNoiz
Summary: Las relaciones a larga distancia suelen lidiar con problemas de todo tipo... Y por mucho que duela, suele sufrir de altibajos. Pero cuando los bajos traen graves consecuencias, quedan dos opciones. Esforzarse por buscar una solución, o dejar que las cosas evolucionen solas. Tsukishima decidió tomar la primera de ellas.


Los delgados y largos dedos del rubio pasearon por sobre las teclas del piano otra vez, repitiendo la melodía que llevaba practicando desde hacía semanas. Era una pieza sofisticada, con un ritmo muy tranquilo que últimamente lo llevaba de vuelta en el tiempo; le hacía pensar en el último verano, y en lo vagos que habían sido sus intentos por hacerse entender frente a aquel par de ojos dorados que le pedían una mínima señal de afecto auténtico cada vez que sus miradas chocaban.

Había llegado un punto en que dejarse hacer, recibir sus caricias y aceptar sus abrazos ya no fueron suficiente prueba. Intentó cambiar esa parte de él que escatimaba en la entrega de cariño, y ocasionalmente era él quien realizaba aquellas acciones. Pero tampoco era suficiente.

Ese día sería quizás la última oportunidad que tendría para decírselo. De lo contrario, las palabras de Kuroo serían realmente el último veredicto a los tres años que habían pasado juntos.

 _"Fue un gusto amarte, Kei."_

— Tsukishima-kun, ya es hora.

Tsukishima se puso de pie, saliendo de la sala de ensayos con paso calmado bajo la atenta mirada del asistente del director de la Orquesta.

Aquel día necesitaban a alguien que fuera capaz de conquistar al público con el piano. Y el director, por medio de Akiteru, se enteró de que el rubio había tocado cuando pequeño, aunque había perdido la práctica tras 10 años sin tomar una partitura. "¡Solo serán dos canciones! ¡Y no tendrás que cantar!" le prometieron, convirtiéndole así en el pianista de soporte de la Orquesta de la Universidad de su hermano mayor.

Llevaban practicando juntos durante meses, y el resultado era definitivamente satisfactorio. El último gran ensayo, dos semanas antes de aquella presentación, era por lejos uno de los más importantes... pero Tsukishima no pudo ir.

No podía tocar piano luego de oír a Kuroo terminar con él.

— Escuché tu ensayo de hace un momento... Vas a hacerlo bien.  
— Eso espero.

Tsukishima sacó su móvil y vio si había algo nuevo en sus mensajes. Pero no había nada.

Abrió de nuevo la invitación que le había enviado al pelinegro días antes, y que aún permanecía sin respuesta.

PARA: Kuroo.  
 _"Recuerda que vamos a presentarnos en el auditorio de la Universidad S el próximo domingo... Espero que puedas venir._  
 _Kei"_

Suspiró profundamente una vez más, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo delantero del traje de etiqueta

Caminó lentamente hasta quedar cerca del escenario, esperando a que lo llamaran para subir

Desde donde estaba, miró hacia el público con atención buscando entre la multitud a Kuroo, con la mitad de su esperanza viva. Y por cada persona que engañaba su vista con un peinado parecido al del moreno, un poco de esa esperanza moría.

 _"No vino."_

El rubio bajó la mirada, ya rendido.

— ... y nuestro pianista, Tsukishima Kei.

— ¡Debes subir, Tsukishima!

— Ah, v-voy.

Subió con calma la escalerilla, llegando al escenario. Tras estrechar la mano del director, hizo una pequeña reverencia para saludar al público, y caminó hasta el sillín del piano.

 _"— Esta canción me da escalofríos. —murmuró el pelinegro, mientras rodeaba la cintura del rubio por la espalda aún estando acostados en la cama._

 _— ¿Hm? —Tsukishima le prestó atención a la melodía, hablando con calma— ¿Por qué?_

 _— Porque siento que la melodía transmite mucho más de lo que la letra dice."_

Cuando finalmente se hizo el silencio una vez más en el auditorio y todos los músicos tenían su atención puesta en la mano del director, empezó.

Tsukishima respiró pausadamente mientras sus dedos iban de una tecla a otra, a la vez que apretaba los labios como una medida desesperada para calmarse y no llorar.

Una joven pelirroja tomó el micrófono y se puso de pie al centro del escenario, esperando a que llegara la pista del rubio para comenzar a cantar.

 _Once in a while (A veces, cada cierto tiempo)_

 _You are in my mind (Estás en mi mente)_

 _I think about the days that we had (Pienso en los días que hemos tenido)_

 _And I dream that these would all come back to me (Y sueño que todos ellos volverán a mi)_

Las notas de la soprano resonaron perfectamente junto a las notas que las manos del chico hacían salir. Su pecho dolía a cada palabra de la letra; escuchar la versión en inglés era quizás más doloroso de lo que había sido antes.

 _If only you knew every moment in time (Si solo supieras que a cada momento_

 _Nothing goes on in my heart (Nada ocurre en mi corazón)_

 _Just like your memories (Como en tus recuerdos)_

 _And how I want here to be with you (Cuánto quiero estar contigo)_

 _Once more (Una vez más)_

El rubio siguió tocando el piano, mientras pestañeaba repetidamente para ayudar a sus ojos a botar el par de lágrimas que nublaban parcialmente su vista.

 _You are always gonna be the one (Siempre vas a ser el único)_

 _And you should know (Y debes saber)_

 _How I wish I could have never let you go (Cuánto deseo nunca haberte dejado ir)_

 _Come into my life again (Entra en mi vida otra vez)_

 _Oh, don't say no (Oh, no digas no)_

 _You are always gonna be the one in my life (Siempre vas a ser el único en mi vida)_

 _So true, I believe I can never find (Tan cierto, creo que nunca encontraré)_

 _Somebody like you (A alguien como tú)_

 _My first love (Mi primer amor)_

Él estaba ya al borde del llanto; su pecho estaba demasiado apretado como para continuar con la calma de siempre. Definitivamente tocar junto al resto de la orquesta era distinto que ensayar solo en el cuarto del piano de su abuela. Y él, que esperaba tener una última oportunidad para decirle al pelinegro la verdad, había acabado decepcionado de sí mismo y de su poca honestidad.

 _Once in a while (A veces, cada cierto tiempo)_

 _You are in my dreams (Estás en mis sueños)_

 _I can feel the warmth of your embrace (Puedo sentir el calor de tus abrazos_

 _And I pray that it will all come back to me (Y ruego porque todo ello vuelva a mi)_

 _"Debí haberle dicho que era cierto."_

 _If only you knew every moment in time (Si solo supieras que a cada momento_

 _Nothing goes on in my heart (Nada ocurre en mi corazón)_

 _Just like your memories (Como en tus recuerdos)_

 _And how I want here to be with you (Cuánto quiero estar contigo)_

 _Once more (Una vez más)_

 _You will always be inside my heart (Siempre estarás en mi corazón)_

 _And you should know (Y debes saber)_

 _How I wish I could have never let you go (Cómo deseo nunca haberte dejado ir)_

 _Come into my life again (Entra en mi vida otra vez)_

 _Please don't say no (Por favor, no digas no)_

 _Now and forever you are still the one (Ahora y siempre serás el único)_

 _In my heart (En mi corazón)_

 _So true, I believe I could never find (Tan cierto, creo que nunca podré encontrar)_

 _Somebody like you (A alguien como tú)_

 _My first love (Mi primer amor)_

Al tiempo que las notas de la canción subían también lo hizo la presión en su pecho. _"Debí haberle dicho a Kuroo-san que la primera persona de la que me he enamorado es él."_

 _You are always gonna be the one (Siempre vas a ser el único)_

 _And you should know (Y debes saber)_

 _How I wish I could have never let you go (Cuánto deseo nunca haberte dejado ir)_

 _Come into my life again (Entra en mi vida otra vez)_

 _Oh, don't say no (Oh, no digas no)_

 _You will always gonna be the one... (Siempre vas a ser el único)_

 _So true, I believe I could never find... (Tan cierto, creo que nunca podré encontrar...)_

 _Now and forever (Ahora y siempre)_

Respiró hondo para poder acabar pronto con ello. Estaba torturándose solo. No quería seguir escuchando la voz de la chica, ni las notas que salían del piano, ni lo limpia que sonaba la canción en el repleto auditorio de la Universidad. No quería seguir pensando en él, sabiendo que no estaba ahí para escucharle.

Finalmente tocó la última nota, y disimuladamente limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas antes de ponerse de pie para recibir los aplausos. Sin mirar al público en ningún momento, se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia al oír que le presentaban, y apenas fue capaz de bajar del escenario, caminó rápidamente de vuelta al salón de donde había salido minutos antes.

Instantáneamente, la asistente del director de la orquesta caminó hacia él, felicitándolo por su presentación. Hablaba de forma agolpada, emocionada por la cantidad de aplausos que el rubio había recibido tras terminar de tocar, y no paraba de reiterar su invitación a seguir participando con ellos. Hasta que Tsukishima se cansó. Detuvo su andar a medio camino del cuarto, y miró a la mayor en silencio, hablando bajo.

— Kana-san, necesito... estar a solas un momento. No me siento bien. —la castaña suspiró con aire comprensivo, sonriendo con algo de lástima incluso.

— Entiendo. —asintió con la cabeza, acariciando superficialmente la cabellera rubia del menor— Tómate tu tiempo. Le diré a los guardias que no dejen que nadie venga a molestarte, ¿está bien?

— Gracias. —fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de volver a caminar en dirección al cuarto.

La joven le vio caminar con una expresión preocupada, pero volvió a su trabajo al momento siguiente.

Todos los de la orquesta sabían los motivos por los que Tsukishima estaba así. Akiteru lo había soltado casualmente durante una salida a beber, y nadie estuvo impresionado al enterarse de ello. No era sorprendente que el único ser vivo que hacía al de gafas sonreír, bromear y soltar carcajadas fuera su novio, menos cuando apenas y conversaba con ellos durante los ensayos.

Una vez cerró la puerta de la pequeña habitación, Tsukishima dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en la silla del pequeño piano, y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente al fin.

Detestaba su baja tolerancia al estrés, su poca franqueza y su casi nula capacidad de ordenar sus prioridades. Había terminado por perder a una de las pocas personas que estimaba, que además resultaba ser su primer amor.

— Con qué cara se supone que mire a Yamaguchi ahora... —murmuró, recordando la promesa que le había hecho al castaño.

 _"Voy a decírselo todo."_

— Maldita sea.

No había caso. No podía parar de llorar, y menos si tenía la melodía tan fresca en su mente. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Que realmente iba a ser capaz de soportar el escuchar sin llorar

Se mantuvo así un par de minutos, tratando de mentalizarse a que aún le faltaba interpretar dos melodías más. Pero le resultaba realmente difícil enfocarse en lo suyo cuando lo único en que podía pensar en ese momento era en lo apretado que estaba su pecho.

El estrés de la Universidad, las prácticas con la Orquesta y la distancia que tenía con el de alborotados cabellos negros habían acabado por deteriorar una relación que se había construido sobre el único cimiento de un enamoramiento fugaz, que había comenzado en algún momento de su primer año de escuela y que crecía mientras más tiempo transcurría, ya fuera viéndose esporádicamente mediante visitas a la ciudad contraria o a través de la pantalla de sus laptops, con un marcador de tiempo que rara vez indicaba una duración de videollamada menor a la hora y media.

Y él había cometido un grave error. Siempre era por el mismo motivo. Pero si no podía ser sincero consigo mismo, ¿cómo se suponía que fuera franco y directo con la única persona a la que no quería lejos? ¿Qué tal si decirle todas aquellas inseguridades que pasaban por su cabeza acababan por matar lenta y dolorosamente lo único que sentía era capaz de encausar su vida?

Sostuvo su frente un momento, pensando que quizás era para mejor. Que quizás lo más apropiado era no involucrarse más, y no intervenir en la decisión del mayor.

Se incorporó en la silla justo para oír un escándalo en el pasillo, que trató de ignorar tanto como le fue posible. Pero le fue imposible cuando parte de ese ruido llegó hasta su puerta, con una pelea por abrirla. Escuchaba a la asistente del director decir en repetidas oportunidades a alguien que no podía entrar, que "Tsukishima-kun quiere estar solo", que se largara o esperara a que acabara la presentación. Y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar por fin a un preocupado pelinegro de mechones alborotados que lo miró con ambos ojos como platos. ¿Kuroo? ¿Realmente estaba ahí? ¿No era idea suya?

— ¡Kei...! —el moreno se adentró en el cuarto tomando una de las manos del aludido entre las suyas, mientras el rubio permanecía aún estupefacto en su lugar.

— ¡L-Lo siento…! —habló la castaña algo acelerada, tratando de explicarse— Sé que querías estar solo, pero él insistió, y…

— Kana-san… —le llamó Tsukishima con calma,limpiando los rastros de las últimas lágrimas caídas— ¿Podrías… darme un momento a solas con él, por favor? —pidió, mirando a la chica mientras apretaba ligeramente las manos que sostenían la suya.

— … Por supuesto. —replicó, haciendo una leve inclinación con su cabeza mientras miraba al moreno con desconfianza— Cualquier cosa, estaré cerca del escenario.

— Estaré ahí cuando sea mi turno. —habló el rubio, asintiendo con la cabeza suavemente.

La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa maternal antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, dejándoles solos en la pequeña salita. El rubio se aseguró de oír los pasos de la mayor algo lejos antes de mirar a Kuroo a los ojos. Ahora que prestaba atención a las facciones del otro, definitivamente parecía que había llorado; aún quedaba un rastro en sus ojos.

— Pensé que no vendrías… —soltó por fin, quitando sus gafas.

— Estuve cerca de no hacerlo… Me costó horrores tomar un tren. Pero conseguí llegar justo cuando te presentaban. Aunque estaba demasiado lleno, y…

— Gracias… por venir… —le interrumpió, hablando fuerte en un principio, volviendo a su volumen normal de voz de a poco— De verdad. Muchas gracias.

— … ¿No me dirás nada más que gracias? —le preguntó Kuroo, mientras Tsukishima permanecía con la vista baja.

— Es solo que… No hay otra forma de agradecerte. Si no lo hubieras hecho, yo habría agotado todas mis esperanzas para disculparme.

— ¿Ah?

— Lo lamento, por todo. Por todas esas veces que te mentí diciendo que te odiaba, y por todas esas veces que hice que te contuvieses a causa de mis caprichos.

— Tsukki…

— De verdad, no sé siquiera por dónde empezar. Apesto siendo honesto contigo, porque nunca sé cómo vas a reaccionar y siento francamente que no tengo forma de hacerte llegar todo lo que quiero que comprendas sobre mi.

Kuroo llevó a Tsukishima a que se sentaran en uno de los banquillos de la salita, y se sentó a su lado en completo silencio sin soltar su mano. Tsukishima bajó la vista, tratando de recobrar el aliento antes de continuar su labor. Era ahora o nunca.

— La Universidad realmente me consumía mucho tiempo, pero sé que no es excusa. —empezó, hablando bajo y sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos— Podría haber viajado a verte cuando quedaba libre de mis entregas, o cuando se cancelaban mis clases… Pero estaba cansado, a pesar de que mi carga académica no es siquiera una cuarta parte de lo que tú haces. Y me sentía realmente inseguro, pensando que encontrarías a alguien mejor que yo. Quizás una chica, alguien que sintiera que sí te merecía, que fuera más honesta… Que no fuera como yo.

— Pero…

— Déjame terminar, por favor. —le interrumpió, mirándole a los ojos al fin. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para no necesitar sus gafas— Nunca me he sentido suficiente para ti. Pienso que no soy la clase de persona que encaja realmente con alguien como tú. No te merezco. Me entregas mucho para lo poco que yo te doy. Soy caprichoso, egoísta, frío, incluso algo manipulador. Nunca soy honesto, ni conmigo ni contigo. Muchas veces me callé peticiones por no hacerte sentir obligado. Siempre que te ibas, tenía que aguantarme las ganas de pedirte que no te fueras, porque no quiero monopolizarte, a pesar de que en el fondo siento que no tengo otra forma de hacerte entender que eres más importante para mi de lo que parece.

Tsukishima guardó silencio un momento, con un nudo en la garganta que lo estaba matando por dentro. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido una necesidad tan imperante por decírselo; quizás desde su primer aniversario. Limpió sus pulmones respirando profundo, y luego apretó las manos ajenas entre las suyas débilmente.

— Lamento nunca ser capaz de ser lo suficientemente valiente para dejar atrás mi orgullo y decirte que eres la única persona que es capaz de hacer que mi corazón se me salga por la garganta. —su voz se quebró un instante, estando a punto de llorar— Lamento ser tan inútil en lo que respecta a sentimientos, pero…

— ¿Me amas? —preguntó Kuroo, llevando una de sus manos a acariciar la mejilla del rubio, secando una lágrima del rostro de este. Y el contrario asintió, respirando profundo antes de volver a hablar.

— Más que a nada en este mundo, Tetsurou.

Kuroo rodeó el cuerpo de Tsukishima con un aire sobreprotector, no sin antes aguantarse de sonreír como un estúpido. El menor dejaba que las lágrimas saliesen sin decir nada más, solo aferrándose al cuerpo del contrario como si de eso dependiera su vida. De repente, su pecho estaba tan liviano que parecía como si hubiera escupido su corazón. Kuroo rompió su abrazo solo para juntar su frente a la del menor, hablando mientras un tono rojizo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, sonriendo amplio.

— No sé de qué manera decirte que eres lo que esperaba y más. —inició, hablando con calma— Yo venía mentalizado a que solo vería tu presentación y me iría, porque no querrías verme.

— Te invité, ¿no es así? —preguntó el rubio, limpiando lo húmedo de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

— Pues imaginé que era por cortesía, ya que me habías hecho la invitación antes de que termináramos.

— Tonto…

— Lo sé. —rió el moreno— Qué bien que pude llegar. La canción que interpretaste me movió hasta la última fibra del alma, Tsukki.

— Esa canción… era para ti. —murmuró el rubio. Kuroo le miró enternecido.

— Comprendí absolutamente todo lo que quisiste transmitirme. Y creo que incluso más de lo que querías. Nunca había sentido escalofríos así mientras escuchaba esa canción. Y no lo digo por la letra.

— No me importaba si nadie más encontraba el sentido a mi interpretación… Si tú lo entendías, pues era suficiente para mi.

— Lo hiciste increíble.

Y solo bastó esa cálida sonrisa del pelinegro para que todo dentro de él se removiera como nunca. Volvió a sentir su corazón latir con la misma intensidad que tenía siempre que estaba a su lado, e incluso más.

— En serio… Estoy enamorado de ti, Kuroo-san.

— Y yo estoy loco por ti, Tsukki.

Tsukishima dejó un corto beso en los labios del pelinegro, para su sorpresa. Y este, en respuesta, volvió a besarlo con el mismo cuidado, sin iniciar nada más. Buscó las manos del contrario, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza. El rubio miró al otro directamente a los ojos, hablando con calma.

— ¿Me darías una segunda oportunidad?

— Te la di cuando escuché la primera nota resonar en el auditorio, Tsukishima. —el moreno volvió a juntar sus frentes, permaneciendo en silencio.

Tras oír aquello, sintió el alivio en su pecho, y sin darse cuenta, apretó las manos del contrario respirando profundo. No podía volver a arriesgarse; momentos como ese eran más importantes que cualquier otra cosa. Después de todo, Kuroo…

Dos golpes se escucharon suavemente en la puerta, y Tsukishima estuvo a poco de ignorarlos, pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Pero no se separó de Kuroo, levantando un poco la voz para indicar que se podía entrar. Y no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Kana, la asistente del director.

— Tsukishima-kun, se acerca la hora… —habló la castaña con algo de inseguridad.

— Ah… Voy enseguida. —el rubio se puso de pie, estirando un poco sus pantalones y su chaquetilla antes de ir al espejo.

— ¿Te falta una canción más? —le preguntó Kuroo, poniéndose de pie también bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña.

— Sí, luego de esto puedo irme. Ve a sentarte… Hay un puesto reservado para ti en segunda fila.

Kuroo sonrió, dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de salir de la sala, no sin antes hacer una ligera inclinación de cabeza a la castaña. Esta le miró curiosa, y luego de que estuvo a una distancia prudente, se giró hacia Tsukishima.

— ¿Todo está bien, Tsukishima-kun? —preguntó, acercándose a él preocupada.

— Sí, Kana-san. Muchas gracias por su preocupación.

— Qué alivio… Parecía cansado cuando lo vi entrar al auditorio. ¡Como si hubiera corrido una maratón! —dejó sobre la mesita del tocador el programa y su lápiz, arreglando la tela de la espalda del más alto.

— Bueno… Así es él. —habló, soltando una corta risa al imaginar su expresión de cansancio.

— Debes amarlo mucho, ¿eh? —la castaña se acercó a arreglar el corbatín del joven pianista, sonriendo enternecida— Nunca te veo sonreír así a menos que sea a su lado.

— Sí… Es mi primer amor, después de todo.

La castaña terminó de arreglar su corbatín, dando un par de golpes suaves en el pecho del contrario para luego tomar el programa y su lápiz. Tsukishima arregló su cabello un poco, y se miró al espejo antes de salir de la salita en compañía de la mayor. Las gafas cubrían bien el tono rojizo que quedaba en los costados de sus ojos.

Esperando a que lo presentaran desde el escenario, se preocupó de buscar al de cabellos negros, encontrándole sentado en el asiento que él mismo había reservado en su nombre, con la secreta esperanza de que asistiría. El director lo volvió a presentar, reservándose el nombre de la melodía como lo solicitó, y subió al escenario entre aplausos por su anterior interpretación. Luego de llevarse a cabo las formalidades correspondientes, Tsukishima fue a tomar asiento frente al piano, dando una ojeada al asiento ocupado por el moreno antes de volver a mirar las teclas. Y con una pequeña sonrisa, respiró hondo antes de tocar las primeras notas, dando paso lentamente a la Sonata número 14, opus 27 número 2. "Quasi Una Fantasia". Aquella que se hizo famosa bajo el nombre de Sonata "Claro de Luna".


End file.
